


I'm Hungry For Your Touch

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, and ben is being disagreeable, gwil is trying to plan a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Most would bring up plans at dinner, maybe before they go to sleep, just y’know, whenever there isn’t much happening.Typically, you wouldn’t decide to discuss going out for a classy date when you’re buried to the hilt inside your boyfriend. Yet here Ben was, getting his ear chatted off whilst he tried not to come embarrassingly fast.akagwil has the worst timing





	I'm Hungry For Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, so this fic is a mess, but i really like it, so, yeah, thats my speech, enjoy!
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

Most would bring up plans at dinner, maybe before they go to sleep, just y’know, whenever there isn’t much happening.

Typically, you wouldn’t decide to discuss going out for a classy date when you’re buried to the hilt inside your boyfriend. Yet here Ben was, getting his ear chatted off whilst he tried not to come embarrassingly fast.

“So, I know you don’t like going out because your managers a coward, but like, I’d really love to take you out. I feel terrible that all our dates are us watching a movie or something, I care about you, Ben, I wanna treat you, y’know?” Gwil groaned, from above him, Ben frowning, if Gwil cared about him, he’d table this discussion for later.

“So, I was thinking, nice place, hoodies and sunnies, I could shave my beard! We get a booth up the back, surely nobody will see us. Then you can let me look after you, spoil you like you deserve, how’s that sound, love?” Gwil asked, breath hot against Ben’s neck, the blond closing his eyes tight, leg’s tensing around the older man’s hips. He almost screamed when the brunet stopped, expecting an answer.

“Fuck! Yes, okay, keep going you bastard, bloody hell!” Ben cried out, a hand smacking desperately at Gwil’s shoulder, whole body wriggling, hips bucking wildly until Gwil stammers and starts his pace back up, barely holding back a laugh at his boyfriend’s desperation. He was truly evil.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry” Gwil huffed, reached to grab the hands on his shoulders, pinning them down against the mattress, using the grip as leverage to thrust hard and fast into the moaning blond underneath him. Ben almost crying at the pummelling his prostate is finally receiving, and he thinks maybe he might get a nice thorough fuck, but then Gwil start’s talking again. “I know this isn’t the best time, but you always run away otherwise, and I don’t wanna chase you anymore. So, we’re gonna go to a nice restaurant, full superhero disguise if you want, you’re gonna order whatever you want, you’re going to enjoy it, and then we’re gonna get back and I can reward you if you were good."

Ben frowns, “’reward me if I’m good’ what am I? fi-VE, fuck sake!” he’d started strong, but then Gwil had pushed hard into him, and he’d almost blacked out. He strained up against the hands around his wrist, because Gwil was slowly again, now babbling about how he thought maybe the dinner wasn’t the best move- too obvious or something.

“I mean, I could take you to see a movie? Go late at night, hardly anyone there, could give you a quickie if it get’s boring, how’s that sound?” Ben groaned, voice strained, lip between his teeth, the bugger was slowing down again, and he snapped an okay, “we don’t have to though! We can do whatever you want!”

“I want you to fuck me properly, oh my god, you’re killing me” Ben cried, writhing and growling as he tried to buck back against the thick cock slowly moving in and out of him. He was going to smack Gwil, because now the brunet was actually laughing at him, “you’re the worst!” he whined, choking on the words as Gwil slowed even more, except this time it was on purpose, and he let his hips roll in long, slow circles, slowly pressing into Ben’s sweet spot and bringing tears to his eyes.

“Anyway, as I was saying, even though you’re being whiny, I’m not going to stop until we have certain plans, I’m going to allow a repeat of the walk in wardrobe incident” Gwil promised, pressing fully into the blond before stopping, a slew of sobbed curses slipping from Ben’s lips. “Movie or dinner? You have to choose now, Benny, c’mon” now the taller male was dragging his stubble over Ben’s neck, hips wiggling where they sat fully against Ben’s.

Ben’s mind is spinning, every time he tries to answer, Gwil decides to roll his hips, nothing other than a long whine slipping from his lips, the brunet chuckling and grazing his teeth over the line of Ben’s neck. The blond feels so hot, like his skin is on fire, spread and held down by Gwil and teased like this, he rasps a ‘please’ and the older man hums disagreeably.

“I’m gonna need an answer, blondie” he breathes, hips still moving in minute little rolls, both of Ben’s wrist now held in one long-fingered hand, the other running down the inside of his arm until it can drag over his chest, palming over a pert pink nipple. Ben finds himself short of breath, and he’s sobbing, skin crawling and body rigid with the onslaught of pleasure. He can’t handle this, his body feels hyper sensitive, and his hips ache, so close to his climax yet still so far.

“F-fuck, di- hn, mov- ah… bo-both!” he fucking hates and loves Gwil so much right now, his cheeks are slick with tears, and his cock aches like all hell against his stomach. Though, almost the second he answers, Gwil’s face lights up, and he presses a line of kisses along the line of Ben’s jaw, fingers pinching at a nipple.

“That’s a good answer, buckle up, Benny” he whispers, and for a moment Ben is confused, but then the brunet starts fucking into him like a bat out of hell, the room suddenly filled with squeaks of alarm from the bed, and cries of pure joy from the blond. Finally receiving the good hard attention he craved, he feels his orgasm build with a vengeance, and he doesn’t have to ask twice before Gwil’s hand is tugging at his cock, twisting and squeezing in time with his thrusts.

 Ben is straining up against the hand holding both of his, back bending and hips bucking erratically, he can practically see the stars in the corner of his vision by now, and he can hardly cry out a warning before he’s coming so hard he nearly goes blind. His moans sound more like sobs, and he’s so tense, feels like a rubber band about to snap as he coats Gwil’s hand and his own stomach.

“Fucking hell Ben, you’re gonna be the death of me” the brunet groans, face pressed to the crook of the younger man’s neck as he fucks into him, movements growing messy and desperate as he chases his own release. It doesn’t take long before he too is calling out, hand clamping down onto Ben’s wrists as he thrusts through his orgasm, eventually slowing and collapsing to the side of Ben.

The blond winced as Gwil pulled out, his legs falling limp against the bed, and he’s expecting to be able to come down in peace, but then the brunet is sighing and opening his damn mouth again. “So, we’ll go to a movie of your choice, and then we can go to the fanciest dinner place around, how’s that sound? By the way, there’s no getting out of this, I’m taking you out and you’re going to like it!”

Ben groans, already sick of the plans (it’s not that he doesn’t appreciate Gwil being so thoughtful, he loves it- it’s just going to be annoying dealing with everything if anybody sees them) and sensing an incoming speech about love and loss and triumph and all that, he decides to make his move at escape.

He gets about one step off the bed before his legs give out and he falls flat on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
